<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rebecca Gets Deep Throated by ParadigmKing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991473">Rebecca Gets Deep Throated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadigmKing/pseuds/ParadigmKing'>ParadigmKing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers (Billy's Birthday AU) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Friends to Lovers, Large Cock, Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penis Size, Porn with Feelings, Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadigmKing/pseuds/ParadigmKing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca loves to suck on Billy's lolipop.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rebecca Chambers/Billy Coen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers (Billy's Birthday AU) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rebecca Gets Deep Throated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I originally wrote this a week ago, wanting to try something different with my writing ability. Let me know what y'all think.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She couldn't get enough of his cock.</p><p>The way it tasted, the way it looked, everything about it screamed at her body to just engulf it into her mouth.</p><p>His long, rock hard cock always felt at home in her mouth as she would never waste any time swallowing more and more.</p><p>It started nearly the same every time. Her tongue would go over the tip of his member and down the sides feeling the veins on his cock.</p><p>Take it, please him. Was all she could think about as her mouth was currently taking in as much of him as she could. Her head was bobbing up and down as her tongue was swirling against his rock hard erection.</p><p>The gasps and grunts of the older man only encouraging her to go harder and faster. Making her try out new tricks, such as fondling his balls or stroking his thick shaft as she sucked.</p><p>The new things she would try out and do to him would usually result in a barely audible suction of air coming from his lips.</p><p>It made her so happy that she could just have him on his back, side, or even standing. Anywhere was fair game and no position was ever off limits when she felt like sucking him off.</p><p>Currently they were on the bed, and he had been feeling her body up and down as she went down on him.</p><p>Large hands gripped at her hair and she loved every second of it as she knew she was slowly pushing him to his edge.</p><p>Wanting to maximize his orgasm, she began to go up and down, up and down, swirl her tongue against his shaft as she went up. She sucked on just his ever so sensitive tip, before swirling her tongue back down, repeating the process many times as she stroked whatever she couldn't take in her mouth with her free hand.</p><p>"Fuck, Angel," he cursed as he gripped her hair harder.</p><p>She smiled as she just continued her movements. She loved that pet name he gave her. At first she thought it was a bit weird as well as some of the others he threw at her, but like the other's it began to grow on her.</p><p>She could feel him start to shake signaling he was getting close and she stopped.</p><p>Not of her own accord though, but instead to her lover's hands lifting her head off his member.</p><p>She looked up confused, praying she didn't do anything wrong only to be met with him getting up. </p><p>She watched his erection bounce around as he moved and bit her lip. It was always so intoxicating to her.</p><p>"Lay on your back," he instructed her.</p><p>She obeyed and did as she was told, laying her back on the bed. </p><p>She felt his hands grab her breasts and play with her rock hard nipples.</p><p>"Oh~", she let out.</p><p>It didn't last long, she felt those hands move away and grabbed her head, pulling her back a bit towards the edge of the bed, where she was now face to face with his little monster.</p><p>Realizing what he wanted she eagerly opened her mouth ready to take it.</p><p>He pushed the tip in at first, wanting her to swallow first, which she took immediately, before giving her more.  As she took it, he allowed more to go in and then more and more.</p><p>Slowly, but surely she was taking more and more, until finally she had just about every inch in her mouth and throat. </p><p>"Ugg," she gagged a bit. She made sure to tighten her fist to ease her gag reflex. She could feel his cock against her throat and she loved it so much.</p><p>She looked up at him and could see blue eyes staring back at her in the barely lit room, waiting for her permission to continue.</p><p>She could only barely manage a thumbs up, knowing that would be all he needed.</p><p>She felt him begin to slowly peel back, easing the hold on her throat before thrusting himself back into it.</p><p>It was a strange feeling, one of a light burning sensation down her throat and to the pit of her stomach.</p><p>She could feel him pulling himself back and she let out a moan against his dick in her mouth.</p><p>He came back slightly harder than the first time.</p><p>"Uggg," she gagged hard. She could feel tears begin to fall down her face, but it was obviously not a reflection on what she was feeling.</p><p>He pulled back and she let another moan before she started swirling her tongue against his shaft.</p><p>He thrusted again and this time she could feel he was trying to get his whole length in her, but she just couldn't take it.</p><p>She smacked at his arm to get him to stop, and he did just that. She bent over and coughed holding her hand to her mouth.</p><p>"I'm sorry, angel," he told her as he stroked her hair and upper back. His voice was laced with a bit of resentment in himself and worry.</p><p>"Don't be," she said after she composed herself. "I loved every second of it."</p><p>She smiled at him and he smiled back. She knew one of the main reasons he liked her so much was because she was a trooper. No matter the cards dealt she would face things head on.</p><p>"Glad you did," he said smiling.</p><p> She loved his adventurous nature in the bedroom. It was such a huge turn on for her. All the new things he wanted to try only made her hornier and wetter.</p><p>"Let me know when you're ready to go again," she challenged him, already getting back into position. She was horny and ready to please him.</p><p>He chuckled, "You never changed, Rebecca," he said as he prepared to once again fill his Dollface up with his cock.</p><p>She giggled with a sense of intoxication as she once again found herself staring at his erection.</p><p>"I love your penis," she said awkwardly. She was new to the whole talking dirty thing and knew Billy was probably going to tease the hell out of her for weeks to come, but at the she didn't care.</p><p>"I know Angel, and it loves you," he teased with a smile.</p><p>She watched him grab his cock and she opened her mouth as wide as she possibly could. She felt him in her and he let the mini assault he started earlier continue.</p><p>She licked and sucked as best as she could, making sure to pleasure him the only way she knew how.</p><p>She continued to gag every time she felt his dick down her throat, but she stayed still loving it. </p><p>The burn in her throat may have hurt a bit, but she found herself enjoying the pain.</p><p>It went on for a little while longer, until she felt his hands tense up against her and she felt the familiar warm liquid that she had gotten to love so much, over the course of their relationship, entered her mouth.</p><p>"Fuck," she remembered hearing him cursed, causing her to smile as she felt her mission was completed.</p><p>She made sure to swallow every last bit still with a wide smile, while also letting out a small moan of pleasure.</p><p>She loved him so much….</p><p>and his cock.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might write a chapter from Billy's perspective or something soon. I don't know yet, but as I said before let me know what y'all think. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>